Anne
by MartyrsMistress
Summary: Reign AU/Modern Oneshot Mary moaned incoherently as the pain started to die down a little. "Is it easing?" Catherine asked. Mary nodded and Catherine reached over, bringing herself closer and kissing her head.


The young elementary school teacher woke up with a soft moan, her hand reaching for her stomach instinctivley, scrunching her face up as a soft pain started to fill her her stomach. She took a few breaths, in and out, before adjusting her position on the couch, attempting to get comfortable.

When the pain had passed, she slowly turned on the TV and flicked on a random movie, watching the period drama a for around half an hour, before a swift kick from her unborn baby reminded her that he wanted to be fed.

Mary smiled softly, touching his foot through her skin, attaining more kicks as the unborn child made it obvious he wanted to be fed _now._

"Alright, alright," Mary chuckled, and got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, silently opening the cupboards and reaching up for one of the mugs, gasping as another pain suddenly hit her stomach. She'd been having braxton kicks contractions for a few days and had been quite uncomfortable in her late stage of pregnancy. Could this be it?

Mary softly leaned over the counter, taking slow and even breaths, one hand leaning on the hard counter for support, the other on her stomach, breathing out a sigh of relief when the pain lessened a few minutes later. She exhaled a few times, walking over to the fridge to get something to eat.

She slowly ate her cheese salad baguette with orange juice and berries, watching the period drama again, absentmindedly stroking her stomach as the pretty gowns swirled with the women's movements.

Mary gasped again as another pain hit her.

"Okay, we've done this before, little one. You wanna come out?" Mary asked the baby inside of her. Mary waited for the pain to stop as she looked down at her watch, making a note of the time, before looking down at her stomach.

She slowly ate and drank, keeping a wairy eye on her somach, waiting for around fourty minutes, before the light pain happened again.

"Alright," Mary hissed. "Your intentions are very clear now, little one. Not long to go, hang in there, alright?" Vaguly, she felt a light punch from inside, as if the baby was answering his mother.

Mary waited out the contractions all afternoon and night, keeping a careful eye on the time each time she felt what were not obvious contractions. So, she decided to take a hot bath to try and aliviate the pain, due to the fact they were now regular and although not painful just yet, she knew what was about to happen.

Mary stayed in the heated water for just under an hour, breathing trough the contractions which were not 17 minutes apart. She groaned and hissed out, breathing and moaning loudly as she gripped the bathrail. Her face scrunched up in moderate, but growing, pain. She managed to wait it out in the water, before managing to get out and dry off, putting on a pair of black sweatpants and a loose white t shirt, walking slowly towards the bed and attempting to lie down. It'd been six hours and she was sure she was in labor now, she just had to wait it out until Francis came home. It was dark, it wouldn't be long now.

Two more contractions passed with still no sign of her husband and daughter. Moaning in pain, she reached up for her cell phone, unlocking it and attempting to call him three times, getting no reply every single time, before seeing the text message from Francis from this morning.

'Hey bb. Me + Anne are spending the wknd w/ Bash + Kenna, Love you XX'

Mary groaned loudly as a hard contraction flowed through her body. She curled up and bit back a yell, her face scrunching up in pain, feeling her little boy start to make his way a little lower down.

"You stupid, insuferable man!" Mary yelled at the empty room. She managed to wait through the contraction, before rolling up out of bed and going up to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and reaching for a flannel, before she felt a warm gush of blood.

"Mother of god!" Mary yelled as another contraction flowed through her body. Slowly, she looked down and saw a small puddle of blood on the floor, along with an odd looking thing. She took in a deep breath.

"Okay, mucas plug is gone, alright. Apparently, you're coming, are you, little boy?" Mary asked trough deep, trembled breaths. She moaned through her contraction, clining to the sink, before slowly making her way back to the bedroom and changing into a pair of black leggings and grabbing a towel and her cell phone. She slipped on some flip flops and slowly made her way back to the kitchen, dropping the towel onto the blood and going over towards the doorway, where the baby bag had been packed, as well as the hospital bag and the carseat.

Mary moaned softly, walking back to the kitchen, grabbing her bottle of water and slowly sitting down on the couch, attempting to reach for her cell phone which she'd dropped on it.

She slowly opened the cell phone, slowly scrolling through her contacts.

"He's gone," Mary muttered to herself.

"She's with him," Mary quietly assured herself.

"She's with her daughter," Mary slowly groaned.

"Catherine." Mary stopped. Catherine was home tonight. All of the young Valios were with Henry at some party. It wasn't ideal, but she had to make it work. She reluctantly swiped and brought the phone to her ear.

She waited for three rings, before her mother in law picked up. She didn't exactly like Mary when she and Francis started dating, and only started warming up when the children started to come into the picture.

"Mary! What can I do for you, darling? Is Francis and my darling Anne alright? Or what about your darling babe?"

"Catherine," Mary's tired voice cut in. "Can you come over?"

Her voice changed immediatley. "Why, Mary? Is something wrong? Is it Anne? Francis? The baby?"

"They're at Bash and Kenna's for the weekend, but I'm having contractions, regular ones and they're getting closer."

"Oh my word!" Catherine beamed. Mary could practically hear the smile as she yelled in happiness. "Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just relax and keep calm, I'm coming, my darling!"

The call cut off quickly. Mary placed the phone on the table, knowing far better than to question the antics of Catherine Medici.

She moaned, cried out and hunched over for an our, sweat starting to coat her forehead. Walking helped move things along so she slowly paced the floor of the living room, moaning and hunching over with every intense pain. And, what felt like days later, there was the wonderful sound of rapid knocks at the door.

Moaning, Mary slowly walked, slightly bent over, towards the door. She slowly opened it and was greeted to the sight of an adrenaline filled mother in law, who was far too excited for 10PM.

"Mary!" Catherine lunged to her side and held her tightly. "Is this it? Is baby coming?"

"I'm sure of it, Catherine." Mary said, leaning slightly on Catherine's side, hissing in pain. "The contractions are regular and the mucas plug has gone. I've lost a bit of blood, but the waters haven't broken, yet."

"It's okay, you're alright." Catherine helped her to the sofa and sat her down. "How far apart are the contractions?" she asked, opening a bottle of water and passing it to her daughter-in-law.

"Fourteen minutes," Mary panted. Catherine nodded and sprug into action, gathering up the baby bag, carseat, some extra clothes and a towel.

She was putting the carseat by the door, before hearing Mary cry out in pain. Catherine ran as far as her short legs would carry her, seeing Mary laying on the couch, holding her stomach, eyes closed tightly, fists clenched.

"Dear," Catherine started, going over to the freezer and getting the ice tray. She went to Mary and passed her an ice cube, stroking her hair as the contraction passed and Mary muffled the noise of relief with the ice that melted in her mouth.

"I'm just going to place the things in the car, then I'll come right back, okay? We need to get you to the hospital, now." Catherine said, gripping Mary's hand.

"Call Francis," Mary said softly.

"I've been trying, the insuferable man won't answer, no matter what I do." Catherine frowned. "Wait here, okay? I'll just be a minute." Mary nodded and Catherine rushed off to put the bags and carseat in the car, rushing up to find Mary starting to stand up from the couch.

"Okay, are you okay? Are you good?" Catherine asked. Mary nodded and she placed a supportive arm around Mary's waist, before gripping tighter as Mary suddenly cried out in pain, her knees going weak. Catherine's eyes widened as a splashing sound was heard. Mary looked up at Catherine, her mouth open slightly, water continually flowing onto the floor.

"Catherine," she breathed.

"I-I know. Come, let's get you cleaned up, then we are absolutley taking you to the hospital." Catherine lead her over to the bedroom, quickly taking her out of her clothes and dressing her into a red dress, covering her with a black knitted cardigan and placing some black faux fur boots onto her feet.

"Come, child," Catherine gently said, leading Mary out towards the car. She locked the door and brought her out to the cold, wet night, helping her daughter-in-law inside the large car. Mary moaned in pain as Catherine buckled her inside and rushed to get inside, slamming the door closed and placing herself in the drivers' seat, hurriedly strapping herself inside as she brought the engine into life and sped off into the night.

"Breathe, child. Breathe," Catherine tried to soothe, her daughter-in-law panting hard, gulping down cries of pain as she felt the start of a contraction. The pain started and she cried out helplessly, her hands balling into fists.

"I'm going to kill him!" Mary cried, tears of pain and anger sliding down her cheeks.

"Not before I do!" Catherine said, stroking Mary's hand and arm as if trying to soothe, "I'm too old for this!"

"He's never touching me again! We're never having more kids," Mary cried, seething in pain as it went on and on. "Where is he?!" she asked angrily.

"He's still not answering his phone!" Catherine threw hers onto the floor in frustarion, banging on the steering wheel as a red light stopped them.

Mary moaned incoherantly as the pain started to die down a little. "Is it easing?" Catherine asked. Mary nodded and Catherine reached over, bringing herself closer and kissing her head. "It's going to be alright. You've done this before,"

"It still hurts,"

"It always does," Catherine smiled a little, before seeing the light start to turn again. Mary gulped as her mother in law started to speed to the hospital. Catherine never worked well under pressure, and was never the best driver. She took deep breaths and attempted to relax as the city blurred past them and, two contractions later, they were at the hospital.

"Come, child." Catherine soothed, helping Mary out of the car, the baby bag on her shoulder. She helped her daughter in law out and over to the hospital, Mary leaning on her as they made their way over towards the maternity area.

"Help! Pregnant woman in labor!" Catherine yelled. Mary closed her eyes and had a tight grip on Catherine's hand as she was wheeled into the maternity ward. Mary was put on a bed and given an oxygen mask to help with breathing, Catherine continually attempting to call her son to get him down here before his baby was born, but, continuously was without results.

"I'm going to lynch him, I swear to god." Catherine growled, after a few hours. "It's just like him, having his phone off at a time like this." she said angrily. "I've got Henry waiting, all his siblings, but not him. He's getting a slap the next time I see him," she growled, keeping a hold of Mary's hand

"Where's the father?" the midwife who was cheking Mary asked.

"He's with his brother in his home," Catherine answered. "Why?"

"You may want to get him here as soon as possible."

"Why?" Mary's voice wavered.

"I think we're ready," she answered.

"What?" she asked, stunned.

"Let's go and get you changed to have this baby,"

"Catherine," Mary looked up at her, eyes a little wider.

"It's alright. If he's not here, I will be," she said.

She was wheeled onto the and Catherine followed. Mary looked around as they started setting things up, sending a mental prayer that her fool of a husband would make it here on time.

"Breathe, darling, breathe." Catherine mumbled, holding onto her son's wife's hand as she cried out loudly with the unbearable pain she was having. She'd been in labour for days, absolutely exhausted and suffering. The midwives had confirmed it. Catherine knew that if Francis was here -like he should be and like he had been with Anne- it would hurt him to see his wife in such pain. It was a blessing in disguise, in a way.

She lay in the birthing bed, the white and blue sheets covered in blood and sweat and fluids. The contractions were long and agonising, the amount of blood lost from the young woman already concerning the midwives, The child wasn't coming easily, it didn't seem like he even wanted to come out. Mary lay in her birthing gown, clinging to her mother in law's hand, dripping with sweat from the excursion of pushing out this baby.

"Mrs. Valois, the child isn't coming down easily, but he is down far enough for you to start pushing harder. When you feel the next pain, i want you to push, hard. Okay?" the midwife asked her, gently but forcefully. Mary nodded, moaning in pain.

"Mrs. Valois-de Medici," she addressed the elder woman in the room. Catherine looked up at her, having spent quite a number of minutes looking down at the young girl in sympathy. She had borne Henry ten children, she knew exactly how painful this had to be for her. "When this happens, i want you to take your free hands and lightly push the Mary up into a half sitting position, it'll help get the child out faster, causing less pain to the mother."

"Alright," Catherine said, seeming very determined. She looked down at Mary, who had been sniffling in between contractions. It was harder delivering this baby than it had been with Anne. More painful and longer. Hell, the midwife told her that it had been days that she was in labour, and she hadn't even known. She stroked the hair from her face, the damp and wavy raven locks cascading all over her and the bed.

"Okay, we need a basin with hot water," the midwife said, one nodded and dashed off. "Tight and pliable string." Another did the same. "Scissors." Another did. "A blanket," Another did. "Flannels dipped in cold water." One of the ladies in waiting dashed off for more, taking the bowl of room temperature water away. "Towels," One of the others rushed away. "Two people on hand with me." two midwives joined the fray.

"Now, Mary, when the pain comes, knees up, chin to chest, scream if you need to, but keep on pushing." Mary nodded, starting to get the warning pains of another agonising contraction. "You'll push for ten seconds at a time, i'll count, before taking a big, deep, but quick breath, then pushing again for as long as the contraction passes." Mary nodded, gulping in between her harsh breaths.

"One coming?"

"Y-yes." she panted, as the entourage came back in with what the midwife wanted. The doctor walked over to the basin of hot water, the scissors and the string, where he was needed. The midwives holding them putting them down on various tables, going over and supporting the young woman's legs, before the pushing began. The lady holding the basin and flannels came close to Catherine and wrung the blue flannel out, folding it lightly, before placing it on Mary's forehead, before she started to cry out.

"I-it's coming."

"Push, Mary, push!"

She followed the instructions. Her screams got louder, her grip on Catherine got tighter, her chin went to her flushed chest, her eyes closed tight in agony, the midwives pushed her legs up and back, her body coiling in agony as she screamed.

"Good, good! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Stop." she did. "Take a quick deep breath and go again, before we loose this contraction." she followed obediently.

Mary pushed for hours, her agony increasing and increasing, the blood continuing to spill as she weakly attempted to get her child out safely.

"Oh! That's it Mary, the child just dropped, yes, that's it, I can see the head! It's coming! Don't stop pushing!" the exhausted midwife said to the equally exhausted young woman, as she took a deep breath and pushed again, a scream leaving her lips. She pushed over and over, feeling like she was going to die from the pain. It hadn't been like this with Anne. Mary didn't know why she wasn't put forward for a C section, it had been that long. But she didn't have time to complain now.

"Come on! That's it! The head's out!" the midwife said, gently supping and supporting the almost born childs' head as his mother continued to push, cry and scream.

"More, Mary, more, come on, that's it, right there, almost, almost. One more!" she encouraged, more of the childs' tiny body coming out.

"One more, darling. One more, it's okay. I'm with you. One more and your child will be here." Catherine murmured into her ear, the adrenaline making the pain in her hand, of which she was squeezing the life out of, non existent. It seemed like the irritability between them was gone now. For now, at least.

"One more! One more! One more!" she pushed again, one last time, a scream of agony leaving her throat, before the baby came sliding out into the midwife's arms.

Instantly, the baby started to scream. Mary and Catherine let out simultaneous relieved and exhausted laughs as it screamed. Mary was lay down on her back, her legs being lay onto the bed as the afterbirth was eased out. The chord was clamped and cut, before the baby was taken to the other side of the room, being washed and wrapped up in a blanket. She loosened her grip on the hands she was holding, looking over at the crowd of people.

"Mrs. Valois'." the doctor smiled, turning around with the mewing newborn in his arms. "You have a son."

The next morning, Mary lay holding her newborn baby in her arms. He was so perfect. Pale, glistening skin with soft dark hair. Chubby cheeks and Francis' nose, her lips and the prettiest blue eyes that had signs of darkening to her own golden-black before too long. He was wrapped up in a sleep suit and a blanket, a little blue cap upon his head. He was sleeping now, perfect and serene in his mothers' arms.

Catherine had left the night before, to sleep and tell people of the baby's birth. Mary hoped she had somehow gotten a hold of Francis, for he deserved to be here, regardless of how angry she was at missing his only son's birth.

As if she summoned him with her mind, the door opened. In walked two figures. She smiled softly at the scene. Father and daughter, both carrying blue rose bouquets so big that their faces were covered with the blue flowers. The taller of the two was carrying three blue balloons, also weighted down with bags and gifts.

Mary shook her head. The anger she felt could be subdued when he lowered his flowers and showed a sheepish, exhausted smile. His eyes were tired and he asked for forgiveness, but that could wait for now.

"Come here, daddy." Mary silently bay them welcome with a smile. She watched Anne lower her flowers with a pretty smile. Anne may have been a daddy's girl and have the man wrapped around her little finger, but she did enjoy pleasing her mother. "Meet your son."

Francis let out a relieved 'woosh' of air, ending in a pretty smile. He placed the flowers and the presents down, let the balloons hit the low ceiling, before walking around the bed to see his son for the first time. He helped Anne with her own present, before picking up the little girl and leaning her so that she could lean her head on her mother's shoulder and smile at the new baby.

"We'll talk about this later," she whispered into Francis' ear. He seemed to freeze for a moment, before sending a charming smile, knowing that they couldn't bicker at such a happy time, and especially not when their children were in the room.

"Are you okay? Are you healthy?" he asked, sending a worried glance to the IV pole that held not only liquids, but a bag of blood.

"He's perfect," Mary smiled down at her new baby. "I haemorrhaged a little, so that's why that's there. Gotta get some more blood." she stated, playing down the severity of the horrid birth and blood loss for the sake of Anne. "No more of this talk, look at your son, love."

He did. Francis knelt down towards the baby and brushed a thumb over his son's brow. "What should we call him?" he asked, smiling at the baby's scrunched up face when his father touched him.

"I want to call him James."

"James it is."


End file.
